


Fire over Snow

by JonerysSnowgaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emergency Cuddling, F/M, R plus L equals J, S07x06 - Eastwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysSnowgaryen/pseuds/JonerysSnowgaryen
Summary: Jon returns to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea after being saved beyond the Wall but unfortunately, the King in the North is suffering from hypothermia. Daenerys comes up with a way of warming him up with a little physical contact…





	1. Curing Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note: This most likely will continue on into S07x07 and then into its own story afterward. Boat sex will be coming soon.

She could still hear it, as clear as day.

The terrible sound that her child had made when his body was pierced with the spear thrown by this ‘Night King’. The thundering crack as he impacted against the frozen surface of the lake, breaking through and creeping into the cold depths below. The sight of crimson blood, that of her dragon, contrasting against the white snow and blue ice would forever be burned into her eyes.

To her disdain, the loss of Viserion almost paled in comparison to the unimaginable dread at watching Jon Snow fall through the ice himself, jumped by wights when he tried to get to safety. Her heart had sunk when she was forced to urge Drogon to leave the place, to leave him. 

Her gaze never left the small hole that the northern lord disappeared into, not until the clouds made it impossible to make out from the sky.

It was cause for her relief when Jon Snow, near death from exposure, appeared out of the Haunted Forest in full view of her perch at the top of the Wall. Ser Davos and the Maester received him, securing him on the ship while the others said their farewells before they set off for Dragonstone. 

Standing on the deck of the vessel, she looked on while Eastwatch steadily shrunk as the distance increased, keeping warm due to the large fur cloak that was slid onto her shoulders by Ser Jorah.

What seemed like an eternity passed until the healers emerged from ship's cabin, their work finished for now. Daenerys turned and approached them, “What is the status of Lord Snow?” She queried. 

“He’s lost too much heat from the exposure, so we need to warm him up as quickly as possible.” One of them, an older man, relayed to the woman.

His colleague sensed her question “He is still unconscious, though. But you can stay with him for the time being.” He informed, nodding. 

She thanked them before moving past and entering the cabin, closing the door behind her. He was laid in a bed with copious amounts of blankets surrounding him, rising up slightly and back down with each breath, his mouth ajar.

She navigated around to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge, her eyes beginning to water up at the sight of the injured northerner. She raised her arm and placed the back of her hand against one of his cheeks, the cold making it almost like she was touching metal.

She felt like she needed to do something to help him heat up, but she couldn't think of what. That was until an idea screamed above all the others, one that caused her inner self to smile lecherously at the prospect of such a thing.

Her hands guided themselves to the laces and straps of her clothing, maneuvering her arms to allow the pieces of fabric and heavy leather to fall to the floor with a light thud. 

Daenerys was left there standing in her undergarments until those too found their way onto the pile that once resembled her outfit.

Leaning forward, now in the nude, she lifted the fur skins that covered Jon Snow and set herself next to him, throwing the blankets over the two occupants while she wriggled closer to him, her breasts pressing against his torso as she moved one of his arms around her; the Mother of Dragons now cuddling the King in the North.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, ignoring the countless deep gashes that were present, her legs instinctively crossing over his. To add insult to injury, her cheeks appeared to have a deep red tint while a wetness developed around her now-glistening slit.

At once another idea popped into her head, but she couldn't go through with it, no matter how...pleasurable...the experience would be. So she resigned herself to drift off to a peaceful sleep, the most serene sleep since she came to Westeros. 

As she did so she felt Jon’s body temperature rise, a sign that her efforts were not in vain...

\-----

Several hours had passed when Jon began to quietly stir, opening his eyes for the first time since the frozen lake. Viserion was dead, Uncle Benjen was dead; he had seen the Night King and his wights take them down one after the other.

He couldn't even imagine what Daenerys was feeling after experiencing something of the sort. For her, losing a dragon was most likely like losing a child, if not exactly that. The man knew he needed to get up, he needed to apologize and console his Queen.

Jon went to sit up, only to find his path blocked by something...or someone. He looked down at his chest and spotted a soft-looking milky, white arm draped over it; and now that the feeling was coming back in his body, instead of cold, he realized that someone was pressing against him.

Following the arm up to its owner, he spotted silvery-white hair cast over the sleeping face of one Daenerys Targaryen. The northerner’s heart fluttered while he took in the situation before him, moving his trapped arm and confirming his theory, her skin was softer than even the finest of silks.

She must have felt him moving, for her eyes opened lazily; blue staring deeply into chocolate. Pink began to take over both of their features, and Daenerys opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly pulled the blankets over her when the door to the cabin creaked open. Ser Davos’ head appeared past the door, surprise evident on his face at Jon’s awakening.

“Beg yer pardon ya Grace, but we can't find the Queen anywhere on the ship.” He informed, striding into the room towards the bed that Jon and, unbeknownst to the Onion Knight, Dany occupied. “She was last seen going into here when the healers left, but nobody's seen-" Davos paused, his gaze affixed to the floor beside the bed. Jon followed his stare and noticed the clothing of one Daenerys Targaryen haphazardly strewn about the area.

Davos eyed Jon warily as he moved to the side of the bed where the clothes were, his booted footfalls producing loud thuds. With his unmutilated left hand, he gently peeled the fur skins back a short distance before his suspicious were fulfilled.

“Queen Daenerys.”

“Ser Davos.”

The Onion Knight stifled a large grin while he carefully replaced the blanket over the Mother of Dragons. “I'll leave you two at it.” He beamed, pivoting on the spot and heading for the door. He stopped just short “Let me know if you need the fermented crab.” Davos chortled, managing a wink at Jon.

Oh, what an embarrassing way to wake up...


	2. Jon's 'Check-up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys makes sure that Jon is completely cured in her own special way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> For missymay_gypsy ~

The King in the North removed the blankets from over Daenerys’ head. She was still clinging to him tightly, with another blush changing the complexion of her face from the usual paleness. “So...I guess you might be wondering why I am cuddling you…” She offered sheepishly, before giving him a small smile. Jon returned the smile and parted his lips to speak, the words having been prepared since before Ser Davos came into the room.

“Not that I’m complaining...but yes, that would be nice.” He encouraged, his eyes once again affixing themselves with hers. Daenerys considered something for a moment, another dastardly plan forming in the recesses of her thoughts. Her irises glazed over until she seemingly snapped back into reality.

“Well…” She began, bringing her free hand up to set it down on his toned chest “...the healers said that you had lost plenty of body heat, and I felt that I could...remedy...the situation…” At this, she gently slid her hand down his torso, her fingertips dancing around the edges of his many scars. Jon had to resist wildly twitching, the feeling almost too much for him to handle.

Sensing weakness, the Mother of Dragon’s hand slipped under the blanket and wrapped it around his now-hardened length, earning a gasp from him much to her delight. “Though...it wouldn’t hurt to make sure that you’ve recovered fully…” She cooed, shoving the fur skins to the edge of the bed and rising up onto her knees, allowing Jon’s eyes to trail down her body; taking in the shape of her breasts and curve of her hips.

Daenerys shifted her position, now placed between his legs. She pumped his cock a few times before bending over and giving it a lick on the tip. The northerner squirmed “No...don’t...it’s improp-” He was cut short when she took it in her mouth, her lips moving down to the base and her tongue swirling around the shaft.

Jon was loving every minute of it, despite his previous reservations. He let out a low moan that further spurned the woman on, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure that he hadn’t felt in so long. She stared lustfully upwards, drinking the sight of his scrunched up face, the man lost in untold bliss that showed itself through his throbbing cock.

“Dany...Gods…” Jon groaned as she began to bob her head up and down in a rhythmic motion, nearing his peak. “I’m about to…” Was all he could manage, causing her to increase the intensity of her movements. The King in the North’s scrotum tightened; hot, sticky ropes of white seed spurting from the bulbous head of his cock, the man’s hands clutching at the sheets of the bed.

Daenerys slid up his member, release the organ with a slight pop, making him shudder once more from the added stimulation. She made sure that when he looked back at her, she was seductively swallowing his cum and sticking out her tongue in a sexy way at him. Once more, she rose from between his legs and moved until she was just over his face, looking down like a predator that had caught its prey; “ _Submit_ , Lord Snow.”

“Seven hells, I already almost drowned on-” Jon was silenced once more as she straddled his head, rubbing her dripping wet sex against his mouth. He, almost immediately, began to eagerly lap up her juices, piercing her heated folds with his tongue. Her cries of pleasure were like a song to his ears, a song of ice and fire, radiating throughout the boat’s cabin. Her hips bucked, the Mother of Dragons riding his face as if he were some beast of burden.

It took a few seconds until he finally found his treasure, his tongue greedily swirling around her clitoris, making her grinding resume with renewed vigor. Several minutes of cunninglingus that proved to be enjoyable for both of them ended when her back arched, the woman bracing herself on the headboard as she orgasmed all over Jon’s face, her juices dribbling down through his beard.

Daenerys shuddered and fell into his embrace, panting heavily, "Gods...where-" She huffed "-did you learn how to do that." Jon savored an uncharacteristic smirk that pulled on his lips "The wildlings beyond the Wall have some interesting...techniques…" He informed, tightening his arms around the pale woman. She turned to face him and with a very demanding tone she ordered "Show me."

"Maybe later...feeling veeeery sleepy right about now…" Jon chuckled, half-truthfully.

"You just slept for _half the bloody day_."

"I was on the verge of dying!"


End file.
